


Goodbye Brother

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, cutting tw, death tw, drown tw, gun tw, self harm tw, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: The boy's can't take life anymore along with what they've seen and each have their own go at being done with it.
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye Brother

**Author's Note:**

> a / n: yo, im actually not dead you guys! also have some good angsty shit here with my palaye boys. trigger warning for death, suicide, self harm

He held the barrel of the gun to his head as tears started to stream down his cheek. The same smile he had been faking for years on his face as he sobbed. He had been hurting in silence for so long he couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't stand the pain of hiding it any longer.  
His finger rested on the trigger as he rubbed his finger along it when he felt the coldness pressed harder against his temple. He was blaring the song that he had sang at the top of his lungs everyday with that fake smile in his face when he was with them.  
He couldn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up to his room. Not over the sound of the music. Or his own heart beating. Pounding. Pounding against his chest. But then he did hear something. The door knob twisting and being pushed open. His brother was standing in the doorway.  
He was already in the motion of pulling the trigger will all of the strength he could manage to muster as he saw him. The male in the doorway let out a loud scream of his baby brother's name and took off running to him too late after the bullet hit his head. He was dead. It struck its source without a chance to miss.  
He was dead in the moonlight. Dead on his birthday. Dead in his sobbing brothers arm. Dead was all Remington could think of when he looked to Emerson.  
————————————————————  
He took a deep breath and stepped over the high side of the tub. He sat down in it feeling the hot water flowing into it soaking his cloning almost as soon as he sat down. The warmth felt good. He had covered the drain to keep water from running out of it when he sat down in it as it kept running. But he was too long legged from this. It was obvious.  
He was almost skin and bones so he hardly pushed any water around so it still had a while to go before it got high enough just yet. But he wouldn't be able to do it. Not with his legs getting in the way.  
He would have to hang them over the tub to be able to do it. Which would be so uncomfortable. But he did it. The male sunk into the tub as the water kept going up. And up. And up. The male finally hooked his legs over the side of the tub as he felt the water coming up his face.  
He forced his eyes to stay open. But he couldn't do the same with his mouth. It closed just before the water came into it. Although it didn't matter. He would run out of breath soon as have his lungs filled with water.  
He soon felt his lungs burning from lack of air when he was deeper into the water. He had to let some in so he did. His lungs soon started to fill up with water until he couldn't breathe any more.  
He would stay in the tub with the water rushing over him until Sebastian came up to find him and found a dead Remington.  
————————————————————  
He took the sharp scissors and watched as they caught the caught the moonlight. He had gotten the sharpest pair he could get and had spent all day from getting them to now sharpening them so they would be as sharp as he wanted.  
He took a deep breath, licked at his lips and then lowered the glinting blades so they weren't up like this. The male pressed them to his skin as he felt the cold of the metal on him. It wasn't pressed right to cut the skin but it did a little leaving a small red mark where he felt the sharpness of it.  
He felt a twisted smile form on his lips as he rolled the blade so it was pressed right to his wrist. He let out a small gasp feeling his kin starting to welt up under it.  
He let out a groan as soon as the blade broken skin and blood started to form at it. Then it slid down his wrist leaving red trails in its path. It hurt but it felt good at the same time.  
He pressed harder making the cuts deeper now. Each one kept bleeding into the area of the next. He didn't bother to clean the blood off from where he was going to next, because the blade was already bloody.  
He watched all of the blood pressing into the spot he hadn't gotten yet. Once his vision started to blur from all of the blood loss, he dropped the scissors hearing them clatter to the ground.  
He fell back on the bed his wrist falling beside him bloody and cut. One last breath left his lips before he felt his world going dark.


End file.
